The overall aim of this research is to develop an efficacious group psychotherapy for the treatment of major depression among individuals with congestive heart failure. Both major depression and heart failure are associated with severe loss of functioning and increased mortality, and this co-morbid condition is particularly debilitating. While treating depression among heart failure patients has the potential to improve functioning and prolong life in this population, there are currently no empirically-supported treatments for depression among heart failure patients. Among the several well-validated psychosocial treatments, group cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) has been proposed as efficacious, and has established feasibility among heart failure patients. Group CBT may be particularly efficacious among CHF patients with depression due to the potential for increasing patient social support. Initial research suggests that there are several ways in which current group CBT could be improved to treat major depression among CHF patients, including: (1) the use of an "open" group format that allows for immediate patient care, (2) integration of individual interventions to individually tailor treatment goals and improve adherence to treatment, and (3) family-based interventions within the group CBT format to mobilize patient social support. The proposed integrated cognitive-behavioral therapy program includes group, individual, and family treatment (GIFT) for depression among individuals with CHF (GIFT-CHF). The current proposal is designed to develop the GIFT-CHF program. The proposal consists of three phases: a Development, Pilot, and Revision Phase. During the Development phase of the GIFT-CHF, the goal of the research will be to: (a) develop an integrative group therapy program for depressed patients with heart failure (GIFT-CHF); (b) develop a therapist training program; and (c) develop and test the reliability and validity of competence and adherence rating scales. During the Pilot phase of the GIFT-CHF program, the goal will be to conduct a small pilot trial investigating the short-term efficacy of the GIFT-CHF program in comparison to a Standard Medical Care/Wait-List control group, and determine effect size. Finally, during the Revision phase of the GIFT-CHF program, the goal of the research will be based on the results of the Development and Pilot phases, to revise the GIFT-CHF program and treatment manual. This treatment development grant will lay the groundwork for a large-scale treatment outcome study of the GIFT-CHF program for depressed individuals with congestive heart failure.